mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MichaelK91
Not that I care too much but why did you deleted the comment "My talk?--Chiquito 18:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) blocked You have been blocked from editing for your edit to Chiquitos talkpage harassment personal attacks are strictly forbidden. --Owen1983 11:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, what did I do to be blocked? Since you are accusing me of this, I have the right to know. On behalf of the Mafia Wiki i am very sorry for the misunderstanding, while i was away i left my admins in charge and presumably while checking you edit which was deleting an offensive message left on Chiquito's talk page Owen1983 thought that you'd left the message so blocked you. I was unaware of this and am very sorry for the misunderstanding. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. I do not appreciate rascist jerks like that saying such things after all that Chiquto has done for this Wikia. Block you were originaly blocked for changing images on pages --Owen1983 17:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Has this block been lifted? Yes, you didn't change any images though so i don't get the comment above left by Owen. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Neither do I. Tom, this is off-topic, but do you have Xbox Live? And if you do, can I hit you up on there? I had xbox live but that thing that goes on the back of your xbox that connects you to it is broken, i should have it again soon hopefully. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, perhaps you use an IM client? My name on xbox live is the t0mster159, every other name seemed to be taken, so request me as a friend and i'll add you when i get xbox live again. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you. But what I meant by IM clients is I could talk to you on AIM, ICQ, YIM, etc. for the time being. I don't think i have them. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Please check. Perhaps MSN? No, if you want to talk to me do it through talk pages on here. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well, I am not exactly comfortable with chatting where everyone can view it. Robbie Williams didn't sing Ain't that a kick in the head Dean Martin did. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) If the blockage was due to editing my page, should be lifted. If another cause is not to intervene in the authority of an administrator or bureaucrat. I do not want to delete these messages because you have to be for better and for worse. I think the attitude of that user so immature and unfair that I think everyone should not be seen to be a role model--User:Chiquito de la calza 16:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) "Robbie Williams didn't sing Ain't that a kick in the head Dean Martin did." Thanks for letting me know. "My name on xbox live is the t0mster159, every other name seemed to be taken, so request me as a friend and i'll add you when i get xbox live again." Okay, I tried adding you, and I type it like this: t0mster159. And Xbox Live tells me this after I try to add your gamertag: "The gamertag you entered does not exist on Xbox LIVE. its the t0mster159, remember the the and the o is actually the number 0. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I did, and Xbox Live still gives me the message: "The gamertag you entered does not exist on Xbox LIVE. Well, Tom? Well my name is the t0mster159 so i dont know what the problem is. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:06, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I realized that later on, lol. Anyway, did you get a mic? And if you did, would mind hopping onto XBL and we can chat before I have to go in two hours? I haven't got a mic yet and in future could you leave messages to me on my talk page, that way it shows i have a new message. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 12:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll be getting a mic soon and i don't know deadliest shade. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 12:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Just try users on here. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 12:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No, look at the leaderboard. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 13:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks I plan to get live when I have upgraded my Xbox BTW thanks for the kind words and I hope you have a great new year --Owen1983 18:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I do use a translator but I try to combine it with what I've learned--User:Chiquito de la calza/Firma 15:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, for that reason I do not write articles very extensive, but the days passed and no one wrote the articles of Mafia II: Joe's Adventures or Mafia II: The Betrayal of Jimmy and I decided to write because this wiki has many publishers, but few create articles.(I've written on my wiki about 1022 articles)--User:Chiquito de la calza 05:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, try to do better articles. ;)--User:Chiquito de la calza 08:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm revising for my upcoming exams so i never go on. Tom Talk 14:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Some guy who abandoned it the same day, then it got adopted by Annonnimus who made me an bureaucrat as well, so now we run it together. Tom Talk 14:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of any, but i never ask. Tom Talk 15:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) getting HD first then the cable have 360 but I am getting a hard drive then the Ethernet cable so a bigger HD will allow me to save maps I make for far cry 2 plus a lot of other things.--Owen1983 10:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC)